NARUTO: Waves of Twist
by spinelquartz
Summary: As mysterious deaths of several anbus of Konoha village succeeded, the Godaime Hokage rendered a mission to investigate the matter. She assigned Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara to go on an espionage mission to the suspected culpritthe Wave country.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha village...

3 months before the _kyuubi _incident...

"I, being the Sandaime Hokage, orders all of Orochimaru's experimental _guinea pigs _to be on a probationary period of 3 months for further examinations. We all have found out that Orochimaru did forbidden and dangerous experiments on some of the citizens of Konohagakure whether shinobi or not, and this could turn out as hazards to the whole village. I cant risk the security of the whole village having known that Orochimaru's specimens and _toys _still exist and coincides within here."

"Hear that? He's putting us on a probationary period!" a man wearing a shinobi uniform said.

"So what if he puts us on probation?" a small, brown-haired boy by the age of seven whispered to the tall man on his left.

"_Keitsuke..._ You really don't know?" The tall man by the name of Taku replied. "He's going to _kill _us..." He immediately said as the small boy looked bewildered.

"We no longer have any connections to master Orochimaru..."

"Shut your mouth!" Taku gritted his teeth. "Don't ever speak of _his _name that loud, someone might hear you."

The sun turned to a pinkish tint by the west and the sky took on dark shades of blue. The tall man and the little boy walked slowly to their home in the end of Konoha village.

"I don't like that Sandaime..." Keitsuke said as he helps himself to a stick of squid balls. "He called us _toys..._"

Taku smiled and patted the boy on his head. He didn't want Keitsuke to know more about their situation, he knew that Orochimaru treated them worst than _toys._

"Keitsuke! Hurry up! The villagers have gone mad! They're already killing Orochimaru's specimens!" Taku's voice echoed through the night as he wakes the boy from slumber.

Outside, The villagers had gone by the night, burning houses of what they call as _specimens_ and _guinea pigs _of Orochimaru.

Keitsuke's eyes blurred with tears.

"Taku... Am I going to _die_?" He cried.

"No... You and I will survive this... Come on, we've got to escape..." Taku said as he clutches the boy's slender arms.

The two fled towards the forest seeing bits of blazing lights from the torches of the mad villagers. Keitsuke held on to Taku's right arm, running through the dark forest.

Darker and darker the forest grew until both of them were encapsulated in plain darkness. The a soft hissing voice like that of a snake sered through the darkness.

"_Perhaps you need help... Nidaime's heir?"_

After 13 or more years...

Konoha village...

"_NARUTO!_" a loud scream echoed through the streets illuminated by the early morning sunshine.

"WAH! What now Sakura?" Naruto said, still finishing a bowl of ramen while running away from an angry, roaring, pink-haired (demon) girl by the name of Sakura.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat that bowl of Ramen?" Sakura shouted while gaining towards the poor blond boy -Naruto. "_THAT-IS-FOR-SASUKE!_"

"He wont eat it--" CRASH! Naruto flew towards the river as Sakura let out a strong brutal punch that hit the poor boy strongly on the head.

"ARRGHH!" Naruto let out a cry of pain.

"Want more?" Sakura asked ferociously as she crunches her knuckles.

"Stop _killing _him..." A cool sexy voice from behind Sakura said.

"But... _Sasuke..._" Sakura's heat diminished on a very fast rate replaced by a pinkish blush stronger than the color of her hair.

"I told Naruto that I wont eat it so he can have it if he want to..." Sasuke said bending over the _dismembered _Naruto who is now floating limply in the river. "Look at what you've done to him..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Sakura said as she helped Sasuke carry Naruto to the river side.

"What are you three doing here?" a strong feminine voice said. Sakura looked up to see the Godaime Hokage (Tsunade) looming over the vicinity.

"We are just--"

"What happened to Naruto?... Or what has he done that made him suffer like this?" Tsunade said as she puts her hand over at Naruto's forehead, releasing luminous green chakra that seems to heal Naruto.

_Cough... Cough..._

"Eh? What happened?" Naruto asked while shaking his hurt head.

"Well, I was actually on my way now to meet you –in your houses, but eventually, we have met here by coincidence." She, The Godaime, said.

"Why Master Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I have a mission for you three... A very special, class-A mission." The Godaime smiled.

"_CLASS A? _How come?" Naruto jumped to his feet, but, due to the brute-punch Sakura had gave him, he almost fell.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke immediately hugged Naruto to prevent him from falling.

"Uhm... _Thanks... Sasuke...i_" Naruto said blushing.

"Sasuke... Would you mind carrying Naruto for a while before we get to my office?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke agreed, grinning slightly.

"Will it be just the three of us?" Sakura asked helping Naruto to get over Sasuke's back.

"You sound a little reluctant for the mission Sakura... But no, there will be five of you, one is already waiting in my office, the other one, we still need to fetch" Tsunade said as she started walking.

The four of them stopped in front of a large wooden gate decorated with a large insignia which read as: HYUUGA. Tsunade hammered loudly at the gate until it was opened by a cute girl of short-stature and has a very white, shy-looking eyes.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto waved at the girl from Sasuke's back.Sasuke shrugged.

"Uhm... Naruto..." For the minute, Hinata seemed to be backing off and was tempted to close the gate. The good thing is, the Godaime pushed the gate further open.

"Where is Neji?"Asked Tsunade.

"Uhmm... He's inside... Would you like to come in Master Hokage?" Hinata asked trying to avoid Naruto's smiles.

"No need" a cool expressive voice said from behind Hinata.

"Just in time Neji... Come on, we need to get to my office..." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes Master Hokage." Neji bowed curtly. He is calm and cool until he saw Naruto on Sasuke's back. Trembling, he asked Sakura why.

"Long story Neji, long story..." Sakura replied.

Then they're off to Tsunade's office.

"What the?" Naruto shouted (which annoyed Sasuke who receives Naruto's wiggles as soft punches. But still, he remained calm...) "Why is _he _here?" Naruto asked incredulously while pointing towards a predator-looking, red haired boy with a tattoo on his forehead.

"Gaara is here to help you on your mission... So be nice to him." Tsunade said.

Gaara smiled looking at the way Naruto is clinging over Sasuke's back.

"You've become an invalid imbecile is that it?" Gaara laughed.

"Never knew you know how to laugh that loud." Naruto said looking away from Gaara, blushing slightly. Sasuke made a noticeable grunt.

"Okay now, better be quiet as I announce the details of your mission." Tsunade said while making her way towards the Hokage's desk which is currently filled with mission-scrolls.

The five shinobi assembled in a straight line in front of the Godaime Hokage. Silence fell in...

"Last week, five of our anbu's have been found dead in five different areas just outside the village's west gate. All of them shows the same marks and indication that they have been killed either by drowning or from deadly weapons like _water needles_."

Sakura flinched by the thought.

"And, we have reports that three mysterious shinobis have been spotted patrolling the area. And as the report goes... They came from the _wave country; _that as we know, has a very strong and organized military force. If I'm not mistaken, the records of past missions states that Kakashi's team (composed of the jounin Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) have already been to the village of Kiri which is under the Wave country, that is why I chose you three..." Tsunade said staring at Naruto.

"But why choose Gaara and Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara is a good ninja and this is a request from the advisers to promote allegiance with the United Countries of KONOHA and SUNA. Neji, on the other hand, can be very helpful in spying regarding his _byakuugan_ ." Tsunade explained seriously.

"Uhm... Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... I think I could walk on my own now..." Naruto said.

"Oh! Right... Precisely..." Sasuke said bending slightly downward so Naruto's feet could reach the floor. "You're a little heavy you know?..." He said blushing slightly, perhaps because he forgot that he is carrying Naruto (or was he enjoying?)

"Alright then..." Tsunade tossed a scroll over to Naruto. "Let the mission begin!"

--

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"So we are being sent out as _spies..._" Gaara said, his sinister-looking face became intricately more scary. "I don't like the idea of merely spying... I'm here for the _real action._" He continued.

"But that is what is stated here!" Sakura exclaimed while showing Gaara a half-open scroll.

"I agree. If it turns out that the wave country isn't behind this at all and we attacked them, then we are putting Konoha in a dirty situation." Neji stated. "Naruto, what do you think is the best that we should do?" He asked.

Naruto was startled. He didn't expect Neji to ask him about the serious matter that will determine the moves of the whole team.

"Uhm... _Eat?_" Naruto answered hesitantly. He wasn't paying any attention at all to what the team has been discussing a while ago.

"Darn it..." Sasuke gritted.

_SPANK! _Naruto, again, received a punch from Sakura. Only this time, it was not that strong.

"Ouch!" He cried.

"Can't you think of a better idea? An idea that has connections to the subject?" Sakura said.

"You can do it Naruto, I know you can." said Neji.

"I am thinking! It's just that... That I'm not used to you relying on me this way... I-It's too weird." Naruto said while feeling his head for permanent injuries.

"It's okay... Just... Think..." Said Sasuke

"Sasuke"

"I wonder if he could think..." Gaara smirked.

"What the! Of course I can think!" Naruto shouted. He then sat flat on the floor, eyes closed and hands crossed as if thinking very hard. Very, very hard. Then, he opened his eyes and stared at the other four.

"Well spy... Yes-- hidden from sight and careful so that no one would suspect that we are there spying." Naruto said.

Gaara and Sakura looked at Naruto indifferently but in different manner. Gaara's eyes glowed with hollowly, while Sakura's with disbelief. Sasuke and Neji on the other hand looked at Naruto with both appreciation and satisfaction.

"And for Gaara's interest... We will move if ever we got attacked. But we will not do anything to provoke them." Naruto added while looking at Gaara softly.

"You're turning to a _leader_ Naruto." Neji complemented.

" Actually, I asked Shikamaru about it..." Naruto confessed.

The four stared at him as if trying to figure out how'd he asked Shikamaru about the matter, but then again, they left the question hanging.

The five-man team started their mission by midday. Sakura and Neji throttled along the way first, followed by Naruto and Gaara, then Sasuke who trails slowly behind.

"You like some?" Naruto asked Gaara as he showed him frog-shaped biscuits.

"Where'd you get those?" Gaara asked looking a bit disgusted.

"Aa, Hinata gave that to me before we went off..." Naruto answered.

"Who is this _Hinata? _Your _girlfriend?_" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" Naruto eyed the predatory boy. "She's not my girlfriend..." Naruto defended.

"Really? Then why did she gave you those?"

"Stop asking! If you want some them have some!" Naruto said as he squeezes several biscuits into Gaara's mouth choking him harshly.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed.

"_Cough... Cough... You're Dead!_" Gaara threatened Naruto as he tries to clear his throat from the frog biscuits Naruto has squeezed into his mouth.

"Hahaha! The _catch_ me if you can!" Naruto said, and without so much a preamble, he was zooming fast across the path. Gaara trailed behind.

Naruto went past Sakura and Neji who were both startled by his speed.

"DUCK!" Neji shouted to Sakura as he saw Gaara running after Naruto who seemed to look like wild, galloping horses on a stampede.

"Naruto! Gaara! That's not the way!..." Sakura shouted to the two who doesn't seemed to have heard her.

"Speaking of trouble..." Sasuke irritatedly said while closing behind Sakura and Neji.

"Come on! Let's follow them before--" Sakura said but just as she puts out her feet to walk, Neji grabbed her.

"Stop!" He said. "I sense..." Neji said while looking over the surrounding trees. "_Byakuugan!_" He shouted and his clear white eyes turned into a cracked, veined eyes. He continued looking over the surroundings as if searching for something that can't be perceived by the normal eyes.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Look at the direction that Naruto and Gaara tooked..." Sasuke directed Sakura. "It is now covered in mist.

Sakura's mouth dropped. She could no longer see the path that the two had taken a while ago.

"This is a certified technique of a Jounin level ninja of the Wave country..." Neji confirmed.

"_Hidden mist Technique..._" Sakura said.

"Hold on tightly to me sakura. Sakura..." Neji stated as he grabs Sakura's left arm. "My Byakuugan could see through this..." He said.

"Sasuke.." Sakura exclaimed.

"Shut up! The enemy might hear you... I'll use my sharingan and see if I can find Naruto and Gaara." Sasuke stated. "And stay here..."

The mist had already closed upon the team. Sakura clinged tightly over Neji, listening for little sounds that might have been caused by the enemy. Neji stood vigilantly. His Byakuugan could see through the normal mist clearly, but since this is no ordinary mist, his vision is slightly blurred and limited.

"I can't find Naruto!" A voice like that of Sasuke dispersed from the mist.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura shouted.

"Yes! Come on! Let's find our way out of here!..." The voice said.

Barely seeing Sasuke, Sakura let go of Neji's arm and went towards the figure.

"No! Sakura, It's not Sasuke! It's a trap!" Neji shouted but he knew he was too late. He could no longer see sakura and the figure who took Sasuke's form.

"So will you you tell me where we are?" Gaara inquired to the confused Naruto beside him. "Your answer should better be good..." He added.

"_Teehee_... Well..."

"Well?"

"Well... We're lost..." Naruto said.

"And that is thanks to you Naruto..." Gaara said as he sat under a tree. "So now how will you get get us back?" He asked.

"Hey, I said we're lost, so how am I suppose to get us back? Who knows..." Naruto replied.

"Good... Just the two of us in the middle of an unchartered forest with Wave country ninjas looming around... Just great." Gaara said.

Naruto looked at Gaara who is now relaxing beneath the tree.

"I've noticed you've change a lot Gaara." He said.

"It's because of _you..._" Gaara frowned slightly. Naruto was puzzled.

"Found you two at last..." The cool sexy voice of Sasuke aired in the vicinity.

"Sasuke! You've come for me?" Naruto said.

"I must... I can't bear to leave you alone with this guy." Sasuke said while giving Gaara the look of disapproval.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked threateningly but Sasuke ignored him.

"Come now, Neji and Sakura are in trouble." Sasuke said immediately. "In the _mist..._"

"What? Explain further! What mist? What happened?" Naruto asked briskly.

"I think we got spotted by ninjas of the wave country." Sasuke said. "Come on, there's no time to waste. Sakura and Neji might be in dangered!"

Naruto swallowed to dampen his dried-up throat.

_What will now happen to Sakura and Neji because of his foolish prank? _Naruto wondered... Eventually, they settled back towards the mist.

--

End of Second Chapter


End file.
